A Love Finally Felt
by Severielle Nocturne
Summary: Gaara finally finds someone he can love and that will protect him no matter what.
1. Chapter 1

As dawn broke over the mountainous walls protecting the Village hidden in the sand, Anazu jumped out of bed and into her outfit of black pants, a purple tank, and her sandals. Then she moved into her bathroom and began to brush her long silky purple hair, which was full of tangles. She had gotten home late last night after the fight she had with a random guy at the bar she hung around at, and now she was late for work. She tied her hair up and grabbed her headband and her side pack and bolted out the door.

As she ran toward her post on the rocky slope, as a guard, she tied on her sash and tied her headband around her waist. She continued to race faster and faster fearing becoming even more late than she was. She knew it could cost her. She might even loose her job.

When she reached hr post she was relieved that the guard before her had already checked her in. She bowed in gratitude and watched as the night guard walked off. Then she stared out into the vast desert around the village. She knew today wouldn't be different. The Squads were not on any good missions, and the Chunin Exams wouldn't close for about another week. It had been two months now since Gaara, Temari, and Kankurou left with Baki as their leader. The Kazekage had left about a week ago to attend the final rounds of the Chunin Exams. The major battle between Gaara and Uchiha Sasuke, was o utmost importance to the Kazekage for some reson. Everyone knew that the Kazekage did not attend to see his son in battle.

As the day creaked on, Anazu stayed alert. She was bored but, she knew something would have to happen eventually. About and hour later, she began to see figures emerging from the vast open space of the desert. Two figures were completely standing, the third looked as if it were being dragged across the hot sand. She took out her binoculars and gasped when she saw that it was Kankurou, Temari, and Gaara being dragged in.

It was around lunch so she seemed to be the only one paying attention, let alone on guard. She turned and grabbed her pouch and fastened it to her waist, and crazily jumped straight from her post on the wall. It looked as if she were flying through the air, but it quickly ended as she landed and ran up to the team of three.

"What happened to Gaara?" Anazu asked immediately as she took a good look at him. He had many unusual signs of exhaustion and a large cut in the center of his fore head as if someone had head butted him with full force. Most of the blood was dried but some of it was a lighter shade as if it had freshly bled.

"He was in a fight. He'll be alright. Has Baki returned yet?'' asked Kankurou

"No. We assumed he'd be returning with you."said Anazu.

Gaara grunted in pain as Temari set him down in the sand and backed away. Her eyes went wide with fear as Gaara's eyes began to close, and the sand around him began to swirl. Kankurou and Temari backed away knowing what would soon happen. Anazu stood firmly and took out medical supplies from her pack. She took out water and a bowl, knowing that she shouldn't move Gaara now. She poured the water into the bowl and took out a towel and dipped it in the bowl of water. She then placed it on Gaara's head.

A giant hand came from Gaara's left arm. It grabbed Anazu by the back of her neck, and started to lift her upwards choking her. She looked up towards the heavens. Her eyes closed and she grasped Gaara's right hand tightly.

A shocked look crossed Kankurou and Temari's faces, as the hand began to disappear and it regained human form, as Gaara's hand. Anazu dropped to her knees and took in a large breath of air while staring down at Gaara. Then she turned and pulled Gaara onto her shoulder, and stood up.

"He needs medical attention. The sand can't protect him from everything. He must have really exerted himself in this battle.It must have been hell." said Anazu.

"Yeah, one hell of a battle,'' said Temari as she looked at Kankurou then back at Anazu in utter amazement.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm home!" called Anazu. No one answered. She knew no one would, for she was the only one living in the house. It wasn't a very big house; it was more like a shack. It consisted of a bedroom with, a bathroom, then a small living room, which also was the kitchen. It was behind the sand embassy building, where no one ever went. Basically she was hidden in a world of her own when she went home.

Anazu had always like Gaara, ever since she first moved into the Sand Village. She was supposed to meet her brother, when she was 9. She had been sent from a far off village when her temporary guardian and she had been attacked. She was found unconscious in the middle of the desert surrounding the village, with only a pack and a note with her brother's name scribbled on it. When she awoke she was told her brother had been killed a year prior, on an assassination mission.

Anazu had been vigorously trained since then. She wasn't put in the academy but, something the village called special training. It was supposedly a class for the best shinobi in the village. It was a class consisting of 5 students. Temari, Kankurou, Gaara, Kaiubi, and herself. She was always watching the way everyone isolated Gaara. The teacher was terrified of him and everyone else seemed to stay away from him. She had always felt bad, and it made her cry. As she snapped back from her flashback she realized that she had a small tear falling from her eye.

She wrenched back and picked up a pile of dirty clothes from the ground close to her bed, and a small cat jumped out. She caught it as it was going to fall and fell on the bed behind her. The cat mewed and then curled up on her chest and fell asleep. She looked towards the window, where she could see stars shining brightly. She made a simple wish and then fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**The next morning Anazu woke up to a banging on her door. She quickly got up and pinned her hair back, to look at least a shard of presentable. She was dressed in the clothes she wore yesterday. As she opened the door, she was surprised to find Kaiubi, co-captain of the guard in front of her. She smiled warmly, having a feeling that terrible news was about to be shared.**

"**Baki returned today," said Kaiubi in a short voice, while walking into Anazu's small home uninvited.**

"**So he found him then?'' asked Anazu, with a look of disposition. She had heard about the raid on the Village Hidden in the Leaves. How a Sanin, which came from the Leaf Village had planned an attack to crush the village. He had involved the Sand village in his business, and now the Kazekage had gone missing. The Sand Village had been set into a panic when the news came of the Kazekage, and now her own heart was falling not wanting to hear about what had become of him.**

"**yeah dead with bugs picking at him and everything. The report sent out was that Orochimaru must have killed him before the Chunin Exams even began!'' yelled Kaiubi as he slammed his fists against the wall in rage.**

"**No…..there's just no possible way! It's clearly illogical!'' said Anazu in a hushed tone.**

"**It is and it's proved that Orochimaru's trying to bring all the nations into a war that only he'll pull out of. He's going to massacre the likes of all the Great Shinobi Nations! We have to name a new Kazekage... and it should be…"**

"**Gaara! The new Kazekage should be Gaara!'' shouted Anazu, before Kaubi could finish his sentence. It was her time to speak out! Her time to show her feelings in a still disclosed way!**

"**So your vote is for Gaara huh? I would have expected you to root for Me, or Kankurou, and Temari at least, but Gaara? The Shukaku wielder? The one everyone is afraid of? You really think that they'd pick him? What a joke!''**

"**You're wrong! You're completely wrong Kaiubi! Gaara is the strongest in the village! He deserves that position more than anyone and you know it! He's changed! He wouldn't hurt anyone now!''**

**Kaiubi grabbed Anazu's hands and shook them violently then pushed her up against a wall. He put his face in hers and began to speak "Why do you continue to live in these fantasy worlds Anazu? A new dawn is approaching fast! Orochimaru will win this war with the most Powerful leaders in the palm of his hands! If you let me I can protect you from that! I'm fit for the job, and you're always on my mind! Why do you think they let me into the Guard at 10? And now even, look at me I'm 13 and I am co-captain! Anazu please be mine! I love you, and always have! I don't want to see you suffer anymore!"**

"**No Kaiubi! I'm not in love with you! I love someone else and even if they don't love me back I always will have feelings for them! I won't ever give up on them! I refuse your proposal!''**

**Kaiubi released Anazu, and backed away. When he was at the door he turned back. "If I can not have you Anazu, then I will fight for you! When you finally realize that you need me find me!''said Kaiubi on the brink of tears, and with that he dashed away.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Anazu rushed to work the hour after Kaiubi's surprise visit. When she reached her post she found a note. It read:**

_**Meet us at the Slent Stone's entrance at 1:oo p.m**_

**Anazu looked at the sun then at her shadow for the time. She had about five minuets to make it across the Village to the Silent Stone's entrance. She took in a deep breath and lept off the wall, heading to the Silent Stone.**

**When she arrived, she was late by two minuets. She looked around the entrance. As she turned to leave, a hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her intoan alley. It was Kankurou and Temari.**

"**Alright talk! How did you get the Shukaku to recede when no one else could?'' said Kankurou, in a hushed, but anxious tone.**

"**Are you some kind of mystic? A demon charmer, a rouge ninja? Who are anyways?" asked Temari.**

"**I'm not a demon or spirit charmer. I'm Anazu, and I don't know how or why the Shukaku receeded. It was going to take on another possession while Gaara was weak, and I'll I did was wish it wouldn't! I'm nothing special! Just a guard for the entrance to the Village, and a healer! No special advantages or tactics at all!" said Anazu who despite the stress was managing to stay calm.**

**Kankurou and Temari looked at one another. Their expressions read pain and agony. Then they turned and whispered something to eachother and Temari lept off. Kankurou turned back to Anazu.**

"**Come with me.'' He ordred motioning with his finger which direction to go. Anazu waited a moment then reluctantly followed knowing that she didn't have a choice ni the matter. The both of them left the alley dashing off towards the Sand Embassy building.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Anazu walked into the embassy building following Kankurou. The made their way through three stories and a long hallway before Kankurou stopped at a large door in the hallway. He ushered Anazu in and in the room was the elders and advisors of the village. They all looked at her with strange cold eyes and Anazu for once in her life, felt truly afraid of what these men were thinking.**

**She looked around the room sheepishly as Kankurou left her side to sit in a chair at the large round table where all the other men were sitting. She saw Baki in another chair. All the men were dressed in white robes, showing their superiority. There was a large window in the room, with a view of the village in it.**

"**So this is the girl that stopped the Shukaku?'' asked an older advisor sitting on the right of Baki.**

"**That's Anazu Ishimara, she's a guard currently posted at the front entrance. She's also a powerful medic," replied Baki to the older man's question.**

**Many looks passed over Anazu; she stood silent showing no emotion, although she was terrified of the next words to come. A large gasp was taken in by the advisors then a flurry of questions was thrown at Anazu. She then passed out a look of worry, for she really couldn't answer any of the questions being asked.**

"**Honestly, I have no idea whatsoever! I don't know what happened, and I don't know how I stopped it. I could just understand it! The Shukaku doesn't want to be trapped inside Gaara anymore than Gaara wants the Shukaku inside of him!" shouted Anazu.**

"**She should stay around Gaara!"**

"**She shouldn't be left alone!"**

"**She should answer our questions more diligently!" said the many voices of the men in he room.**

**The oldest looking man in the room then stood and slammed his fist on the table. He then turned towards Anazu, "You shall be staying around Gaara! We are going to name him as the next Kazekage before the whole Village goes into a frenzied panic. You will help contain the Shukaku and create the new legacy!''**

**Anazu looked at the men with a puzzled expression. It was too good to be true1 She would finally be with Gaara…even if it was under orders Anazu didn't really care she just loved the Fact that she would be able to spend her time with Gaara now. Then it hit her, to start the new legacy? They wanted her to have his son? So many questions filled Anazu's mind at that moment.**

"**Now that it's been decided we have other business to attend to.'' said Baki. Then Anazu was escorted out of the door by a passing guard.**


	6. Chapter 6

**At first Gaara wasn't for the idea that Anazu was going to be around him a lot. He didn't like it at all. She felt bad because of this. It took about a month to get used to it and they started to be very respectful of each other. They now lived together, and Gaara began to feel something he had never felt before: Love.**

**Gaara never really talked much, and whenever she would try to get a bit close to him the sand would block her. Then one day it just stopped trying. Anazu loved every moment she spent with Gaara, it wasn't long before she was respected highly in the village, due to Gaara's position as Kazekage. Most called him sama, she didn't. She called him Danna, because that's who he was now. **

**Time continued to slip by and everything was going perfect. In Anazu's world nothing would ever go wrong. Both she and Gaara, made decision fprolonging his most cherished thing, the Village he reigned over.**


	7. Chapter 7

**It had now been 2 ½ years since Anazu's dreams had come true. She and Gaara had a private engagement, and now throughout the past six months Anazu had been pregnant with a son. It was probably the biggest decision Gaara and Anazu had made.**

**Many people had found this out easily, and enemies had found out as well. Gaara wanted his son more than anything. He couldn't bare having no mother for his son. He wanted his son to feel the one thing that he was not priveledged to feel during his childhood. Most importantly, he wanted the assurance f knowing the Shukaku was still inside his body and not his son's.**

**It was a normal day when Anazu woke up that morning. She ran to the small bathroom and threw up the contents of her stomache. It was now a habit, the morning sickness. Gaara was already gone so she knew she was a bit behind. She would need to work fast to make up for the lost time.**

**Anazu couldn't go to work anymore, because of the baby, so her new job was doing the tasks that Gaara needed accomplished. Which meant she made him lunch everyday and helped him do paperwork when it was needed. She also worked around healing a bit, but that was the most she got to do.**

**At noon, she walked to the embassy building. As she moved throughout the floors and hallways a few guards passed by smiling or saying hello, but no one really stopped her to have a conversation like normal which bought her time. She finally saw the door which belonged to Gaara's office, and she entered quietly, to find Gaara turned around looking out the window that had a view of the Village.**

"**I brought you lunch Danna!" said Anazu, as she set a box lunch on Gaara's desk with a set of chopsticks on top. She started to walk off and she fell. Gaara immediately turned around and walked over to her and helped hr up.**

"_**Are you alright?''**_** Asked Gaara?**

"**I'm fine Danna! What were you looking at?''**

"_**The Village. Thinking about the things that are precious to me. I want to be just like the person that taught that to me. The person similar, but so different from me. The person that risked his life to protect his comerades. The person named Uzumaki Naruto."**_

"**Uzumaki Naruto?'' asked Anazu as she cocked her head to the side. She felt the baby kick, and she quickly put her hand on her stomache. Gaara noticed this gesture and placed both of his hand on top of Anazu's, which were on her stomache.**

"_**His name will be Kadamaru."**_

**Anazu nodded her head in response, while a smile crossed her face. Then she left Gaara's office.**


	8. Chapter 8

**As Anazu left the Embassy building, she headed towards the market. She needed to pick up some food, so she headed towards the small market. As she was walking she heard the sands shifting irregularly behind her. She turned around and saw nobody so she quickly dismissed any fact of the shifting sands.**

**After she bought her things, she started home. The shifting sounds began again, so she quickened her pace. As she did this a shuriken flew at her but she quickly stopped it with her kunai.**

**She now stood facing her opponent; a tall man, with short black hair and sharp, but gruff features. He was wearing the uniform of an assassin which consisted of black pants, a black shirt, and a grey chunin vest, and an assassin's mask which in this occasion, happened to be navy blue. It proved he was at least a chunin, but her guess was he was at least jonin level.**

"**Are you ready to die?" said the man in a wispy voice.**

**A devilish smile crossed Anazu's face. This was her fight her first chance to have fun in a while, but she had to be careful with the baby. Then it came to her he must be after the baby! She had to be cautious. "Your move," said Anazu.**

**The assassin dashed off. Anazu immediately brought her kunai up to her face. She noticed the assassin had a pattern in his steps, and he was keeping his distance, which meant he was better at long range attacks then hand to hand, which was her specialty. She began to calculate his movements, then when she had accomplished his range and distance, she brought her hands out and started to make hand signs for the jutsu she was about to do. When she started to commence the jutsu a great pain came from her stomach and she fell to her knees. This gave her opponent an advantage. He attacked her with needles. She pulled a replacement jutsu just in time and was only hit with one needle. Her opponent laughed viciously.**

"**Substitution huh? You can't hide very well in this village, you'll be found soon.''**

**Anazu laughed a bit at his over cockiness that was her mistake. A hand tapped her shoulder. It was the assassin; he had used a clone to keep her attention while he had snuck around. She immediately punched at her with her kunai, sticking it into his flesh. He let out a whimper of pain and removed the kunai from his arm.**

"**Is that the best you have?''**

"**3…2…1…kaboom!" said Anazu, as the paper bomb wrapped around the kunai exploded. It hadn't hit the assassin, but enough smoke had triggered attention. Many Sand ninja made their way over to the scene of the battle where the assassin barley managed to escape.**

**The guards helped Anazu up and Gaara walked out to Anazu.**_** "We have to assure your safety until after the bay is born. I want to hide you away.''**_

"**Yes Danna…" said Anazu.**


	9. Chapter 9

**After a few days, Anazu had grown tired of being in hiding. She had been isolated from her everyday routine and it was aggravating. She was in a bleak room under the Village, and was only allowed to come out during the afternoon. She was always escorted from point to point by a set of elite guards. It was very tiring, and the baby was getting more active, so she and Gaara were happy when they knew the baby was going to come in about a week.**

**Most of the time, while in hiding, Anazu was sleeping. She had begun to have nightmares so realistic they seemed to be premonitions. It was terrifying, but she prayed that they were only dreams, for Gaara's sake.**


	10. Chapter 10

**One morning, Anazu woke up in the bleak room, in a cold sweat. She had a horrible nightmare. She waited it out till afternoon when she was normally supposed to see Gaara. When no one came she began to be suspicious and worried. Then she heard a rush of feet overhead, and a minor explosion. She began to open the door, but it was locked. She started to bang on the door hoping someone would let her out or tell her what was happening. She began to get lightheaded so she stopped banging. A great battle was going on, is what she assumed. Now she began to grow terrified, thinking her dreams were coming true.**

**After a bit of rest, she stood again. There had been many bangs from explosions while she rested, but she hadn't heard footsteps overhead. She tried the door again, and it was unlocked. She raced up the stairs to Gaara's office. No one passed her along the way.**

**When she reached Gaara's office she bolted through the door. No one was in the office. She stared out the window with a view of the village. She saw what looked like a large white bird and a man, then opposite from him it was Gaara. They were fighting in the skies. Then the man on the bird, dropped a something, it grew to huge proportions. It was a large white statue. She watched as it came closer and closer to the Village. Then she realized that it was going to explode over the Village. She screamed anticipating being blown to bits, as she watched the thing drop.**

**When she didn't hear an explosion, and felt no pain she opened her eyes. A large shield of sand had protected the entire Village. The sand quickly rushed back to Gaara, and the battle between Gaara and the man continued. That's when she saw Gaara fall. The man quickly dived after him on his bird and caught him in the air. Anazu rushed to the roof of the building, where she found Baki and other guards.**

"**Gaara!'' screamed Anazu as she ran towards the edge of the roof. Baki quickly caught her, and held her back. She fell to her knees, grasping her stomach. She saw Kankurou, and many other guards, then nothing. As everything faded to darkness she let out a small cry, "Gaara!''**


	11. Chapter 11

**When Anazu woke up, she found herself in the hospital, in bed. A large pain came from her stomach. She whimpered in pain. She noticed many of the doctors were standing around her, but Gaara wasn't there. Then reality hit her. He had been kidnapped. Tears spurted from her eyes. The pain hit again, as she pushed hard. That's when she heard a small cry, like a child's. It brought more tears to her eyes as she knew Gaara had missed the birth of his son, the most precious thing to him and her.**

"**What is the name of the boy?" said one of the doctors. All the doctors crowded around the baby. He was taken from Anazu. She was growing tired. She felt weak and diminished. Then the doctors repeated the question.**

"**His name is Kadamaru. That is the name his father chose for him, and that is the name he shall be given!'' said Anazu weakly. She looked upon the emotionless faces of the doctors, but she could sense all their emotions. The eminent question was when would Gaara be coming back? She was silent then turned as much as she was allowed. She silently cried as if everything had been taken from her. **

**Now that was what had happened. The only thing she clung to was her son. Then she prayed for Gaara. Everything would change. She knew that, but for now she would believe Gaara was alive. Besides he couldn't have been taken down that easily could he?**


	12. Chapter 12

**After the second day, Anazu had stopped crying. Once they had given her Kadamaru she hadn't let him go. She was hers and no one would take him from her. She had received word that emergency messages had been sent to the Village Hidden in the Leaves, for aid. She had also heard that Kankurou had left to track Gaara down. There was also word that Temari was supposed to be back in three days which meant she left tomorrow. Anazu was anxious to hear any new about the search for Gaara.**

**That afternoon, the worst news came in. It was Kankurou's body. He had been found unconscious in the desert about a day away. She was now terrified, for this meant Gaara wouldn't be coming back yet. She was escorted to see Kankurou, baby in arms. She was told when she reached the door to Kankurou's room that he had been injected with poison. She put a blanket around the baby and cradled it closely as she walked into the room Kankurou was in. He was screaming in pain, for the poison was taking its toll.**

"**We tried all our antidotes and they won't work this is a new poison." said the doctors in the room. Baki burst in, panicked as ever. He walked to Kankurou and began to talk with him, hoping to get as much of a report from him as he could.**

"**Why did you have do go after him with no backup? You knew how dangerous that was!" said Baki.**

"**It was him, the one who made the puppets. You retrieved my puppets didn't you?'' said Kankurou.**

"**Yes all the pieces," said Baki.**

"**That man. I fought him," said Kankurou pointing to the symbol on the back of the neck of his puppet.**

**Anazu and Baki gasped, as well did the doctors. The symbol on the puppet was the mark of a man called Sasori of the Red Sands. Anazu looked at Kankurou and then at Baki, who gave her a solemn look. **

"**I'll start on a new antidote right away,'' said Anazu who turned to leave.**

"**We need the help of the Honorable Siblings. I shall make that journey," said Baki, as he followed out the door after Anazu**


	13. Chapter 13

**The next day, Baki returned. With him he brought an old man and an old woman. The old woman looked shocked to see Kankurou, and she gave Anazu a funny look. Anazu passed a solemn look onto Baki.**

"**I couldn't find an antidote to kill this poison," said Anazu.**

"**This is Chiyo-Sama. She specializes in poisons," said Baki in reply.**

**Anazu looked at the woman. She looked too old to do anything good for the Village. She was half hunched over, but she moved her way to the counter by the bed Kankurou was in. She picked up two bottles and dropped a few drops onto a scroll which was rolled out. The scroll exploded leaving the same poison that inhabited Kankurou's body, looking stronger on the scroll.**

**Chiyo-Sama tried, a few times more, but again and again it was no use. The poison remained on the scroll, not even the slightest bit diminished. Chiyosama sat down as a guard walked into the room. He was quickly pushed aside by Temari.**

**Temari ran to Kankurou's side. A tall Gray haired man with a blue, assassins mask walked in after her. He was followed by a blond-haired boy and a girl with short pink hair. Chiyo-sama lunged at the grey haired man screaming. "He's white fang!"**

"**Chiyo-san, look at him. He passes a horribly great resemblance to The white fang, but look he isn't white fang!" said the other Honerable Sibling.**

"**Oh…my bad," said Chiyo-Sama.**

"**Kakashi Sensai, who is the White fang?'' asked the blonde-haired boy.**

"**He was my father," replied the grey haired man.**

**Anazu walked over to Temari. She looked at Temari then at Kankurou. Temari looked at Anzau, a slight smile passed over her face, then she stared back at Kankurou.**

"**Sakura-chan, you are a healer right? Can you help us at all?" Begged Temari.**

"**I'll do my best. I've had full acess to Tsunade-Sama's library…" The pink haired girl paused. Then looked up. "There is only one way, I need people to hold him down. Then I need a bowl of water."**

**The doctor started rushing around, getting the supplies she asked for. Then two other doctors came in to hold down Kankurou. Sakura put her hand in the water, she pulled out an orb of water, from the bowl, then placed it onto Kankurou's chest. The water absorbed the poison she explained, and as Sakura slowly pulled out the orb, everyone saw how the poison was locked inside the orb.**

**Many orbs later, Sakura finished. She said, "He'll be fine now, his life is no longer at risk, but we must make an antidote. Eberyon nodded then the blond haired boy walked over to Sakura.**

"**You are so awesome Sakura-chan!'' said the boy, then Sakura walked off. Anazu followed her into the green house, which is where the Village grew all of its herbs.**


	14. Chapter 14

**When Anazu entered the green house she felt at peace. Sakura had already entered, and for the first time since Kadamaru's Birth Anazu wasn't holding him. She had let Temari hold him for a while because it was the first time she was getting to see him. She smiled and walked over to Sakura. **

"**Did Tsunade-Sama teach you that technique?" asked Anazu.**

"**Yeah she did. She is a great Sensei, but she has a temper. Plus as being one of her disciples I was allowed into her library. The question I want to ask you is, is the Sand Village really panicked at Gaara-Sama's abduction?" asked Sakura.**

**Anazu gasped at this question. The reality seized her again and a tear slid down her cheek, she wiped it quickly before Sakura was able to see it. "The village is very panicked. It was expected though. I mean you expect panick when the Village looses it's head ninja right?" Anazu answered her voice shaky.**

**Sakura continued to test elixirs and such, to create an antidote. Anazu began to help her out, her heart still heavy with regret that she couldn't help more, do to the pregnancy. Finally after hours, Sakura and Anazu had finally figured it out. They began to walk back into the Hospital.**

"**Was that you son you were holding, when I was curing Kankuro-kun?" asked Sakura.**

"**Yes, that is my son Kadamaru. His father… His father is Gaara. He wasn't there when he was born. He was already gone." Said Anazu, as tears began to fall from her eyes.**

**Sakura looked at her with a shocked expression. She felt sorry for Anazu, but couldn't really say anything. then she looked at Anazu and placed a hand upon her shoulder. "We'll find him and bring him back safely. I promise."**

**Anazzu smiled at this. She was happy, now her only question was to know who the blond haired boy and grey haired man were.**


	15. Chapter 15

**As both Anazu and Sakura entered the hospital once again, they went up to Kankurou's room to administer the anti-poison. Temari watched as Kankurou lie barley awake, with a sleeping Kadamaru on his chest. A smile was around the room, it made Anazu smile. Sakura turned to the other doctors in the Hospital and Anazu turned to Temari. A glance passed between them, soft and comforting, but full of worry. Then Anazu's gaze turned to Kankurou.**

"**Who is the kid?" the blonde haired boy whispered faintly to the grey haired man.**

**Anazu turned towards the blonde haired boy and the grey haired man. They both were very tall when you came close to them and Anazu even felt the slightest bit intimidated. She smiled then spoke to them softly, trying not to bother the people in the room who looked exhausted. "We may not look it at the moment, but we are very much grateful that you were able to come and aid us in a time like this." Anazu's words faded a little on the end, but she quickly regained her voice and spoke again. "And I couldn't help but overhear your question about the baby. His name is Kadamaru, he is my son. And Gaara's."**

**The blonde haired boy had a smile at the first part, but the smile faded as the corners of his mouth turned downwards at the answer to his question. All he could reply was "We will bring Gaara back."**

"**Hai! You won't be the only one going after him! I'll be going!" said Kankurou who was now sitting up holding the baby against his barren chest. As he said this he winced the slightest bit, but he regained composure quickly.**

"**No, you aren't going until you're all healed!" answered Temari in a hiss.**

**They exchanged brief expressions, but Temari prevailed. "Just make sure you bring my brother back" begged Kankurou. "I trust you all. Especially you Uzumaki Naruto."**

**The blonde haired boy fired a cocky smile at Kankurou. "You bet we will."**

**Anazu looked at him her eyes widened. This was the boy Gaara-Danna wanted to be like? This was the outgoing boy that he had said so much about? This was the one boy who changed his life for good? Anazu felt a twinge of pain, as though she had been struck with something around her heart. Her face was a mix of emotions, happiness, pain, suffering, joy. Tears brimmed her eyes as she took a step towards Naruto, but her legs failed her and she fell to the floor, slipping into unconsciousness. But before she completely blacked out, she saw many people rush around her, and the only thing she said was, "Uzu..maki… Naruto… bring him back."**


	16. Chapter 16

**When Anazu awoke, Kadamaru lay in his bed beside the large bed that Anazu lay in. She sat up and noticed that it was a very dark room, but it was also unfamiliar. Where was she? She didn't know this room at all. She listened intently for any sign of a person. She closed her eyes and pushed her fingers to her temples sending her minds eye to see where she was. When she realized she cursed silently under her breath. She had just used the last of her charka and they locked the door to keep her in under the embassy building. **

**She then turned to Kadamaru who was sleeping soundlessly beside her, his red hair plainly visible in the dim lighting. He looked so much like his father. It made Anazu cry a bit just thinking about it. She had the utmost faith that Gaara would be brought back. **

**Just then a loud crash came from overhead, and she heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs leading to her door. She pulled her legs across the bed to the side to stand. She found it a very hard thing to do. Had they drugged her so she wouldn't get out as well? She fell to the floor, but quickly pulled herself back onto the bed and rolled over and grabbed Kadamaru out of view, in fear that another intruder would come and attack. She summoned all her remaining charka to her hands ready to attack whoever came through the door.**

**The door burst open, and Anazu's fist launched right into the face of Kankurou. Luckily for him, he blocked it in time, and Anazu fell forward, from exhaustion.**

"**You know, your lethal at all times. I'll remember that." Laughed Kankurou.**

"**Well sure I am! I find myself locked down here and unable to stand, then all I hear are plodding footsteps racing down the stairs. I'm going to protect the baby!" answered Anazu furiously.**

"**Well we decided to let you in on what was going to Happen."**

"**What do you mean Kankurou?"**

"**The back-up from Konoha went out about three days ago, with Chiyo-Sama. Temari stayed here to help with border patrol; she had to it was Baki's orders. They wouldn't let me go either."**

"**Hell in the condition you were in I wouldn't have let you go out there either!"**

"**They sent a second team of back-up from Konoha, and now Temari, the border patrol officers that Temari was with, and I are going to go after Gaara."**

"**Why didn't they let Temari go sooner? She had to be stronger than at least one of the Konoha ninja! What is the council doing about this just sitting around doing nothing? Gaara-Danna has to come back! He can't leave me like this!" Anazu said clearly agitated. She slammed her fists down on top of her legs. "If I didn't have Kadamaru I would have gone the second he had been gone. No! If I hadn't been hiding the whole thing could have been avoided! It's all my fault, and now they have to drug me to keep me here! It's all my fault!" Anazu hid her face in her hands, not wanting to show Kankurou her tears.**

"**The council wants to name a new Kazekage…." Answered Kankurou in a growl.**

**Anazu sat up completely. She shifted her legs out of the bed. They were still numb. She put Kadamaru back in the bed that laid beside hers. She headed for the door, stumbling over her numb feet. She reached the doorjamb, but as she did she fell backwards to be caught be Kankurou.**

"**Stay." He said firmly. "We are going to bring him back I promise!"**

**Anazu whimpered a pained expression crossed her face, but she now noticed the numbness wearing off. She went to try again, but five medics came in the room with a needle. One took Kadamaru, and the other four held down Anazu. She put up a fight and screamed for Kadamaru, but the medic holding Kadamaru had left already, and now she felt it. The needle breached her skin, and immediately she got drowsy and blacked out.**


	17. Chapter 17

Anazu sat by the window in Gaara's study. It had been three days now,since she had woken up, and she was out of tears. Kadamaru had not stopped crying since Kankurou had left, and Anazu had tried everything. She had just barely managed to put him down for a nap, and now she watched over the village. A knock sounded on the door.

"Come in" answered Anazu.

Three men in long robes entered the small office, They were followed up by Baki. He carried another set of white robes proving that he and the other members of the council had given up hope of Gaara returning. Anazu moved from her perch at the window and took the robes from Baki's hands. She left the room quickly, hoping to miss out on the big discussion, plus she had to check on Kadamaru.

When she entered her bedroom, there was the faint sound of breathing, and Anazu knew that Kadamaru was still enjoying his afternoon nap. She walked over to his crib, while taking off her shirt and slipping on the robes. Kadamaru looked so much like Gaara, even though he was only going on two weeks old.

Kadamaru's little fuz of hair was bright red like his father's. His face shaped almost the same, and his nose and ear's were also matching his fathers. The only thing that made him look like he belonged to Anazu was the eyes. They were a deep green and they were always filled with understanding.

Anazu stroked Kadamaru's head, and he rolled over and faced up. Anazu smiled and quickly left the room. She headed back to Gaara's office where she knew the council would be waiting. She dreaded to enter. She lolled in the hallway for as long as she could, until she heard many shouts coming from the small office. She thought she heard Kankurou's voice.

She practically ran to the office, and burst through the doors. There he was, like her dreams. She couldn't believe it. She walked forward slowly, through the large group of people that made a barrier keeping her from Gaara. She took her hand and placed it on his face. He didn't disappear like he usually did.

Instead warm, strong arms that she knew only too well embraced her. Gaara's embrace shocked her, but she was to busy trying to stop her tears. She never wanted to let go of him now that he was back with her. He let go of her and I broke the embrace she had on him. He leaned into her and planted a full kiss on her lips.

"I have someone to introduce you to," Anazu said.

"My dear Anazu, who is it possibly that you could introduce me to that I don't already know?" asked Gaara, in a light unnatural voice.


	18. Chapter 18

Anazu lead Gaara into a small room where a sleeping baby lay peacefully in a huge bed. Gaara's face was a mask of confusion until he looked at Anazu. She smiled warmly and placed her hands on her know thin waist. Gaara's eyes stared at the baby in the bed, who he now knew as his son.

The resemblance was uncanny. The red hair and face of the baby matched that of Gaara when he was younger. Not wanting to wake the child Gaara pulled Anazu tightly to him. Something had definitely changed about Gaara.

Gaara and Anazu left the room and quickly met up with the rest of the rescue party, and Anazu couldn't be any happier. Gaara was safe at home, everyone had returned. It was a joy, and nothing ever would take her Gaara away again.


End file.
